


Close For Comfort

by Vampykitty_kun



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman Incorporated (Comics)
Genre: Batman Incorporated Meetings, Car Sex, Hope, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Wingman Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/pseuds/Vampykitty_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth be told he had really expected it to backfire. Crash and burn almost immediately in yet another blaze of fire and heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close For Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornflakepizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflakepizza/gifts).



He had gone way past stupid, all the way _back_ to brain damaged, this Jason was sure of. After all this time- after all of the _vicious_ bloody fights, the hurtful words, and crushed expectations he never though he would be back in this position.

Truth be told, he had _never_ seen it coming, not even after he had been offered the chance to prove himself trust worthy, in _secret_ of course, and being honest with himself he had really expected it to backfire. Crash and burn almost immediately in yet _another_ blaze of fire and heat.

One moment he was Wingman, working with several other of Bruce’s men at his side, simply content to be in the same vicinity as the man for more than a few seconds without the blades coming to hand and blood being shed, in a country he was sure he had never set foot in before.

The next he had been following Bruce, per the man’s request, as the group dissipated and went their separate ways. They talked, awkwardly, _strained_ , but he had kept his cool and listened all the same as he sat perched against the hood of the Batmobile.

And dammit if Bruce hadn’t gotten _sentimental_ before they could manage to part ways.

He had gotten far too close, body language much too trusting, and when the hand had landed on his shoulder where it lingered thereafter… he had been unable to control himself. He leaned into the touch, craved it, and took comfort in Bruce’s aura- his _scent_.

He wished that he had the cams on in his helmet because even when he lamented later he would be unable to remember who had actually started it.

One second it had been just a hand on his shoulder, and in the next he had had his arms wrapped tightly around the man’s neck, cape fisted in his hands as Bruce kept him pinned against the car and a tongue in his mouth. It had been far too long since they had last been civil, since Bruce had allowed him to get so close, and even longer since Bruce had touched _him_. No one could really blame him for it escalating. He wasn’t afraid to admit that after _years_ he was needy. That the fact that Bruce doing this meant all was _not_ lost and that gave him the slightest bit of _hope_.

As the saying went, one thing surely led to another, and somewhere along the way they had ended up _inside_ the car… with Bruce inside _him_.

Helmets and cowls had been discarded, as had much of their suits and gear, thrown haphazardly around the interior of the vehicle.

Bruce pressed forward, thrusting deep with Jason’s leg pulled up over his shoulder, and the younger man could do little more than claw at the leather seats and pant into the Bat’s mouth as hips snapped forward.

Jason twisted a hand in Bruce’s hair, tugging roughly as their mouths battled it out, unable to help the grunts that left his throat with each push of the man’s cock. He had _needed_ this and no words could express that. No one could possibly understand how much he had missed Bruce, the man himself included, and even though he was going to be several sorts of messed up by the end of this encounter it was most definitely fucking worth it.

He tossed his head back, breaking the seemingly endless kiss, and keened when the man hit a particularly perfect spot. Bruce chuckled above him and buried his face in the crook of his neck, stubble grazing his collar bone, and Jason could not help but shiver at the sensation. The older man repeated the motion, rocking against the bundle of nerves, and Jay shouted as he arched his back. His toes curled, he saw stars, and he could do little more than cling to the man, drawing him in ever closer as he crashed their mouths back together.

Bruce hummed appreciatively into his mouth, squeezed the thigh held tight with a large hand, and wrapped the other around Jason’s length where he thumbed the weeping head.

Jason could no longer think- no longer _speak_ as he dug blunt nails into one of the man’s shoulders and squeezed the life out of the edge of the seat beneath his back. Bruce pumped him in time with his thrusts, and it did not take much to send him over the edge, shouting the man’s name as he slammed his head back against the door and shuddered.

Bruce murmured in his ear, stroked his side, and rode out Jason’s orgasm not far behind at all. When the Bat came he did so with a deep guttural groan and clung to the man beneath him. He collapsed atop him with an exhausted sign, and despite himself, Jason curled around him and buried his face in Bruce’s hair.

Regardless of whether he intended it or not, Jason fell asleep right there, feeling warm and very loved, even if only for a time.

When he awoke the next morning still nestled against Bruce’s chest, curled up within the man’s cape, he couldn’t bring himself to leave just yet. He relished in the way the man carded a hand through his raven hair, how he stroked the small of his back, and feigned sleep just a little bit longer ever though he knew the man was well aware.

He could pretend just a little bit longer.

Bruce would give him that.


End file.
